


A Kiss for St Mungo's

by Dramione84



Series: Rebus [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84





	

.

"...And now, ladies and gentlemen, we have the highlight of the evening that I know many of our eligible bachelors have been waiting for," Narcissa Malfoy told the crowd gathered in the atrium of Malfoy Manor. Hermione stepped forward, a slight blush staining her cheeks as the men wolf-whistled. Smiling a little coyly, she searched the crowd for one particular face as the company started the bidding.

"A hundred galleons," called Harry with a grin, winking at Hermione as she rolled her eyes

"Two hundred," called Neville, raising his glass.

Standing on the short landing halfway up the Grand Staircase, Hermione flashed him a smile, before glancing over to the bar. Three men stood bickering before one leaned forward. Squinting in the spotlight to see who had leaned forward, her attention was grabbed by the familiar voice to her left.

"Five hundred galleons," yelled George Weasley, a grin plastered across his face, and an arm wrapped around his fiance Angelina's waist. She gave him a nudge with her elbow and the pair shared a joke before George turned back to wink at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes before turning back to the crowd as the man at the back lifted his hand.

"Seven hundred," the man called, his low voice rumbling in Hermione's chest.

"What are you doing?" hissed the man to his right. "We agreed."

Hermione frowned as the two men stood to argue quietly, the third still leaning against the bar.

"You know what, fine," she heard the darker man spit before he put his own hand up. "Eight."

"Eight hundred galleons from Mr Zabini!" smiled Narcissa as the crowd started to murmur. I am sure St. Mungo's will be very grateful to you for your generosity.

"Nine," came the call from the man still leaning against the bar.

"Nine hundred from Mr. Nott!"Narcissa cried, almost unable to hide her glee. "You are such a good boy," she said as she smiled.

The man at the bar leaned forward slightly causing Hermione's heart to flutter in her chest. Her gaze met his, arousal building low in her abdomen.

"A thousand," the man's voice carried across the crowd, silencing them.

Not to be outdone, Theo called out again. "Eleven hundred." Everyone was now looking at the three men, each as determined as the other. Hermione felt her blush deepen, the third man's eyes never leaving hers.

"Twelve," yelled Blaise, glaring at Theo.

"Thirteen," Theo ground out.

"Fourteen," Blaise spat back.

Theo opened his mouth but was silenced by the third man. "Two thousand," his low drawl carried across the room. Hermione was sure if she dropped a pin right now, everyone in the room would hear it drop.

Glaring at the man, Theo turned and stormed away as a wicked grin flashed across Blaise's face. "Two thousand five hundred," he called to Narcissa as he fixed his eyes on the man beside him.

Smirking, his own gaze fixed on Hermione, he called, "Three thousand."

Narcissa paled as the crowd sucked in a collective gasp, before repeating the wager. This she had not anticipated.

Blaise decided it was time to up the ante. "Four thousand," he stated slowly, daring the man to raise it higher.

Standing, he buttoned his jacket, stepping forward, all eyes on him. Hermione licked her lips, feeling her face flush hot again.

"Five thousand," he calmly stated, not even turning as Blaise slammed his glass down on the table in defeat. The reporters off to one side started scribbling furiously on their pads as the man flashed Hermione his most seductive smile, confident he had won.

Narcissa smiled as she glanced around the room for any more bids. Finding no one with their hand raised, she called out, "SOLD To my darling boy, DRACO MALFOY."

For a moment neither moved as they stood staring at each other across the crowd.

"Well, come on, dear, come and collect your prize!" Narcissa called out.

Draco strode over to the Grand Staircase, every bit the picture of suave sophistication. Jogging up the steps, he stood a hair's breadth from Hermione as her honey gaze looked up into his steely orbs. Neither spoke, the crowd silent. Slowly, Draco closed the gap, capturing her lips with his own, sucking the bottom one in slightly as his hands found her waist, causing her to moan. She laced her hands into his platinum locks, pulling him in, silently begging him to deepen the kiss. He was all too ready to comply, his tongue working its way into her mouth, massaging gently.

As they broke away, the crowd clapped and cheered, Narcissa's voice heard telling the crowd that her dear son's wager had alone matched last year's auction total for St Mungo's, as she waxed lyrical about his contributions and efforts to help those in need since the war.

"For a moment I thought you were going to let either Nott or Zabini win," she murmured, as he brushed a loose curl from her face, ignoring the crowd that Narcissa was still delighting with her tales of how Draco had helped repair Hogwarts after the Battle.

"Never," Draco answered, quietly chuckling.

Hermione smiled. "My place tonight?"

Draco shook his head. "No, I want you on green sheets tonight, Granger," he replied with a wink.

**.**

Fin.

.

 

 


End file.
